secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kur
Summary Kur is a legendary cryptid said to be able to control all cryptids, and can be controlled by the one who uses the Kur Stone to find it. The creature that is thought to be Kur (A.K.A the Antartica creature) looks like a giant bipedal creature that loosely resembles a gorilla. It has six snake like appendages, along with multiple mouths that have black fur-ball looking cryptids and dimetrodon-like cryptids that have huge back fins that can be used to fly Kur. Lemurians are the Kur Guardians: They have to guard the world from Kur. Fiskerton Phantoms seem to be the Lemurians instead of people based off the stone leng to where Kur will be revealed, not where Kur's exact location. In the end of Kur Rising, It has been stated that Zak is the real Kur the whole time. The ancient Kur was also described as an enormous dragon or serpent that was slain 3000 years ago. This caused the flooding of the world. i just saw kur part 1 and the zak thinks hes only half cryptid but the enoga told him he is whole kur and then his eyes glowed orenge and inhis head he saw him riding a cryptid with the glowy eyes controling the cryptids when hes older and being evil showing he is the evil cryptid creacher called kur.-- 06:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC)alexander j davis In the Show Throughout the course of the show The Saturdays tried to find Kur, determined to stop Argost from finding and releasing the cryptid, as it could be used to control every other cryptid in the world. Since Zak had been born the same year the Kur stone the was found, it was believed that Zak could be the only one who could stop Kur if it was ever released, as Zak's powers allowed him to influence cryptids and use them to his control. In the episode Kur Rising, after an intense battle with Argost, Kur is defeated by Zak, but when Doyle shows up and activates a Kur Detector, instead of it glowing near the creature thought to be Kur, it glowed when it came near Zak, thus, it made Zak's Eyes started glow orange with a symbol that appears to be the letter c with a line connecting to a circle that is shown on the kur stone at the beginning of Kur Rising, revealing that Zak was Kur the whole time. It could also be assumed that since Zak Monday is Zak's counterpart from the antimatter world, he would likely be his world's version of Kur as well. Theory It is possible that the Naga relic or Rani Nagi herself is the main reason why Kur was evil thousands of years ago as Drew once said to Doyle that the relic was full of dark magic, it would twist the personality of its user or the one it affects (in this case, Kur). Another possibility is that Rani Nagi could have directly taken control of the ancient Kur because in the Enûma Eliš, the Babylonian creation myth, Kur was depicted as a serpent-like dragon. Trivia *Kur is not located in its tomb, even though the Kur Stone said it would be. It is notable, however, that the stone may have been deciphered incorrectly. But later it is said Kur would be revealed in Antartica not necessarily found. *It is also possible that whoever made the stone foresaw the events and knew that everything that happened in the series would lead to the revelation *In season 3, Jay Stephens has revealed that the first episode will be also named Kur here: http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?p=3355796#post3355796 *At the beginning of Kur Rising a symbol that appearts to be the lettter c with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the kur stone. The same symbol appears at the end but this time appearing in Zak's eye. Jay has revealed that that symbol meaned Kur: http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?p=3404647#post3404647. Category:Kur Category:Cryptid